Shadowfire STORM
The Shadowfire STORM is the Pack-a-Punch version of the M202 Flash. In total, it costs 2,850 cash. It has larger damage and holds 24 spares, however the clip size is the same- 4 missiles- a grand total of 28 missiles. This gun, and its unPaP'd counterpart, are the only launcher type weapons that hold more than 1 missile each clip. Another thing that is strange about this weapon is that it does not have an ADS mechanism. Instead, when you try to "aim" with it, it forms crosshairs in the center of your screen. Whether you hate it or love it is up to you. Reloading the gun is based on how much ammo you used up- for every missile you used, it takes 1 second more to reload, in addition to the one second you need to "reload" with full ammo. Its explosion range is much bigger than the original gun, and the damage it deals is increased as well- even though the damage still isn't anything spectacular, now you'll actually be able to OHKO things you didn't directly hit. In addition, anything (even people) that is affected by the missile goes flying backwards, usually across the entire map. However, you have to be sure to hold it far from your explosion, as if you're hit by the explosion the flames will surely kill you. The missile itself is different from the M202 FLASH. It is bigger than the missile from the M202 Flash. Purple smoke could be observed flying from the back of the missile. Also, like basically any missile, grenade, fire, or pie firing weapon, the missiles it fires are ''HEAVILY ''affected by lag. The gun is very accurate. For both "hip-firing" (more like shoulder firing) or "ADS," the missiles will be shot spot-on to its intended target. However, as mentioned above, the large missile size can easily hit other things in the line of fire. Upon being hit by the missile explosion, targets get burned by purple fire. Its firing rate is slightly slower, possibly the result of lag due to the weapon. Speaking of which- DO NOT SPAM THIS GUN. IT LAGS. Even though it's super easy with the 4 size clip and nearly semi-auto firing rate JUST DON'T. The color scheme of the gun is purple and black, with a circle of red, much like some other Pack a Punch weapons. One of the most distinctive aspects of this weapon is that the explosion also spews out a number of purple flaming meteors- about 10- and if one of those meteors hit a zombie, the meteor explodes and sets the unlucky fellow on purple fire. Description: "Out of this world!" Pros * HUGE knockback- it even knockbacks players * Large explosion area * Increased damage * 4 shots per clip * Lots of spares * Purple Fire * "Aiming" is spot-on. * METEORS! * Very accurate * Fast firing rate Cons * Easily backfires on you due to large missile size and meteors- and it's very bad if it does * Is very bulky * Missiles HEAVILY affected by Lag * Creates tons of lag * Can take a while to reload * Large missile size means that it can collide into many things other than the intended target Category:Punched Category:VIP Category:MDP Category:Others Category:Explosives